O Meu Tesouro
by Miis Amane
Summary: Scorpius estava curioso para saber qual era o presente que havia dado para Albus. Escrita para o Projeto Pinhãozinho - Innocent Love, do fórum 6V.


**Autor**: Miis Amane.  
><strong>Título<strong>: O Meu Tesouro.  
><strong>Classificação<strong>: PG-13.  
><strong>Resumo:<strong> Scorpius estava curioso para saber qual era o presente que havia dado para Albus.  
><strong>Situação:<strong> Presente.

* * *

><p><strong>O Meu Tesouro<strong>

**o0o  
><strong>

- Tome, esse é o pedaço do bolinho recheado que sempre vem mais recheio. - Albus sorriu, partindo o bolinho ao meio, entregando uma quantidade extremamente maior para Scorpius. O moreno não tinha deixado o namorado perceber a diferença entre os pedaços, e apenas sorriu ao ver um Scorpius esfomeado abocanhando o pequeno pedaço de bolo.

Naquele dia fazia muito frio. Os dois jovens estavam ali, sentados no banco de uma praça com luzes fracas em tom amarelado que faziam uma singela penumbra em meio as árvores decoradas com luzes de natal de todas as cores. No centro, havia um grande pinheiro decorado com anjos e desejos pendurados sobre ele, e uma estrela enorme e completamente iluminada pairava estonteante no topo do mesmo. Scorpius tinha pendurado vinte e quatro desejos, jurando que pelo número o casal teria sorte.

Famílias se aglomeravam em torno do grande pinheiro e uma doce cantiga natalina embalava o momento. Albus cravava seus dentes em seus lábios inferiores para que seu queixo não batesse de frio. Quem vestia seu casaco mais quente era Scorpius, que agora lambia os dedos, arrancando um sorriso bobo de Albus ao que o estômago do menor ainda roncava alto, tornando-lhe as adoráveis bochechas rubras quando Albus deu o próprio pedaço para ele. Scorpius sabia que Albus o obrigaria a comer se não aceitasse.

Nada melhor do que evitar discussões numa noite de natal, e então, apenas agarrou o outro pedaço com as mãos cobertas por luvas - exceto nas falanges dos dedos que estavam arroxeadas pelo frio - voltando a comer envergonhadamente, se penalizando por nem um mísero presente ter dado ao namorado que parecia não se abalar com nada. Albus continuava ali, mostrando um belo sorriso bobo e enorme nos lábios, observando as crianças correndo em torno da árvore, e mais adiante algumas pessoas patinando no lago congelado.

- Al, me perdoe. - Scorpius sussurrou, atraindo um olhar preocupado de Albus ao notar a face de Scorpius banhada a lágrimas, pressionando os lábios um contra o outro. Albus sabia que aquilo era uma tentativa frustrada de não formar um bico gigante.

- Perdoar pelo quê, Scorpy? - Albus sorriu, secando o rosto pálido de Scorpius com as mãos cobertas por luvas grossas, e em seguida segurou os dedos descobertos do namorado, acariciando-os lentamente ao que o outro braço o acolhia em um abraço reconfortante.

- Presente de natal, eu... não pude te dar nada esse ano.

- Como não? Claro que você me deu! Você não está vendo?

- Onde? - Scorpius encarou Albus curioso, procurando algo novo nas roupas do namorado. Nada de novo. Era o mesmo cachecol vermelho cobrindo-lhe o pescoço, e seu casaco ainda era um sobretudo preto. Suas calças e botas da mesma cor. - Cadê?

Albus gargalhou por um momento, inclinando o rosto para trás ao que Scorpius apenas intensificava a expressão curiosa conforme seu cenho se franzia cada vez mais.

- Qual é o seu presente, Al? - Scorpius bufou irritado por um momento, arrancando um sorriso enorme do outro.

- É você, bobo. - Albus segurou o rosto do namorado pelo queixo e pressionou-lhe as bochechas com os dedos, permitindo que se formasse um grande bico nos lábios de Scorpius, o qual encheu de beijos, fazendo Scorpius rir em meio a uma tentativa de retribuí-los. - Você é mais que o meu presente.

- Sou?

- Você é o meu tesouro.

E novas lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto de Scorpius. Queria dizer o quanto Albus era importante pra ele, mas não conseguiu; e apenas lágrimas e mais lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto, juntando-se a soluços ao que se encolheu no abraço do namorado. Era o abraço mais forte que dera em toda sua vida, chegando a tornar dolorido o corpo de Albus, que riu baixo, acariciando os cabelos loiros do menor, deixou beijos pelas mechas sedosas do mesmo, enquanto sussurros se esvaíam de seus lábios.

- Eu também te amo, Scorpy.

Uma paixão não aceita nunca foi fácil. Mas segundo Albus, tudo que é muito fácil não tem graça, e aquilo era pra valer. Saíram de casa com apenas mochilas e alguns trocados na carteira, deixando suas famílias rancorosas para trás e foram viver de amor. Não, nenhum deles trabalhava em algum cabaret pra viver de amor. Apenas viviam um pelo outro. A cada segundo, a cada novo respiro, era Albus por Scorpius, e Scorpius por Albus.

Agora, além de estudarem, eles trabalhavam. E muito! Isso tudo para poderem alugar um pequeno quarto em uma pensão e não passar fome. Por mais que às vezes o estômago roncava, sempre disfarçavam seus estômagos roncadores e traidores o quanto podiam um do outro.

Arrependimento?

Nunca.

Era simplesmente a melhor coisa do mundo poder sair do trabalho exausto e saber que alguém te espera em casa. Não importa o quão simples sua casa seja, ela é a melhor do mundo.

Eles estariam lá, afinal, um pelo outro, pra sempre.

É claro que Albus prometeu que um dia a casa seria mais linda de todas, e quem sabe um... Castelo!

E Scorpius acreditou.

E Scorpius acreditou certo, no conto de fadas pessoal dos dois, só existia uma certeza: Era pra sempre, no lugar que fosse.

* * *

><p><strong>Essa fanfic foi escrita para o Projeto Pinhãozinho - Innocent Love xD<strong>

**REVIEWS?********************  
><strong>****************


End file.
